


Ice Blue

by Tealsky27



Category: Hillary Clinton/Bill Clinton - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealsky27/pseuds/Tealsky27
Summary: I had this in mind and tried my best to write something based on the last few days. I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!!





	Ice Blue

Chappaqua Sept 5 at 6:30 am

He softly felt the unconsciousness of sleep elude him and he noticed that he was spooning her. His right hand was pillowing her head and his left hand was draped across her stomach. He pulled her tighter to him feeling her naked skin against him and buried his face in the nook of her neck to inhale her scent. Thoughts of last nights activities filled his mind as his body began to react to the memories and the woman he held. They went out to see a play but his concentration was held by his wife’s body in that dress. As soon as they were alone he ravished her. Ever since the loss of the election, they have been inseparable and gotten so much closer if that was even possible. He was attached to her that he missed her when they spent a few days apart despite having lots of experience being apart. He dreaded getting up and leaving the comfort of their embrace but previous commitments and duty called. He slowly detangled himself from the embrace without waking her up and softly kissed her cheek. He had to get ready to go to Ireland. 

When he walked out the bathroom, he saw that she was awake already with a slight pout on her face. Thinking that something was wrong, he went to her and sat on the edge of their bed. “What’s wrong honey?” he said as he caressed her cheek.  
“Why did you get up? I miss your warmth,” she pouted like a spoiled baby.  
This is turning to be very difficult he thought. He held her face with both hands and pulled her to him as his face moved closer and kissed her: softly and sweetly, relaying all his love for her.  
“I am sorry, baby. I have a trip to Ireland and i wish i could stay and hold you but”  
She held his hand and interrupted him, “I know sweetheart, you have to do this. I’ll miss you, though. When are you coming back?”  
“On saturday morning, i’ll meet you at Massachusetts, remember?”  
“Oh yeah, too bad you won’t be here for Ralph’s anniversay, i had a little surprise for you,” she quipped. He groaned, looked her in her eyes and said, “baby, don’t do this to me.”  
She smiled and kissed him passionately her mouth opening to welcome his delicious tongue as they fought for dominance. She pulled him on top of her as she shamelessly grabbed his butt; he knew he had to stop or else he’ll miss his flight. He pulled off her pecked her now swollen lips and said, “hold that thought until am back.”

Ireland Sept 6 at 5pm

He loved Ireland and Ireland love him. They had so much history together. He wished Hillary was there with him to share this experience. He had lots if fun meeting new people and talking to them but there was always something that reminded him of his girl. As if on cue his phone chimed and when he saw whose message it was from, he smiled. When he saw the picture of an ice blue gown and the message read ‘too bad you aren’t here’, he groaned and was desperate to get back. He called his aide and asked him to arrange a flight to New York asap. He knew he had to be there to remove that gown off of her. He was going to surprise her. 

Somewhere on the way to Chappaqua Sept 7 

He had arrived in New York a moment ago and was headed to Chappaqua. He knew that she was already in Central Park for the event. She had sent him a picture of her before she left and she looked divine. The ice blue dress complimented her slim waist, highlighted her bosom and brought fort the blues in her eyes. She was perfect and he was aching to hold her and kiss her and love her. He had prepared a surprise for her with the help of Chelsea. His daughter smiled at her dad when he told her of his plan and helped him execute it. Now he just had to get home and wait for his love. 

Two hours later.....

He had a tuxedo on. He drew a heart with rose petals on the bed and had a bouquet of hydrangeas for her. He heard the van reach the driveway and then saw the most beautiful woman step out. When he knew she was already coming up the stairs, he lit a few candles to create a soft light and romantic atmosphere. When she opened the door to their bedroom, she saw him smiling holding a bouquet and all the soft light making him look so handsome. She went to him like a moth goes to the light. He gave her the hydrangeas, pecked her lips and said, “ there is no way i was gonna miss taking that dress off of you!”  
“Well this was your surprise and now you can enjoy it,” she told him as she set the flowers on the nearby chair. He pulled her flush against his body and with a remote put on some music. They started to dance and then after some time they were just holding on to each other as they softly swayed and their lips found each other. The kiss started softly but then the need for each other overtook as the intensity exploded and their tongues paired in an erotic dance. She held his nape then one of her hands moved down his back and grabbed his butt (one of her not so secret favorite parts). His hands were busy also, his right hand moved to massage her breast and his left hand pulled her hip tighter against him as he ground against her. She whimpered and sighed, “love me.” He growled, “I love you.” He removed her gown, her underwear and led her to bed. Then, he proceeded to remove his clothes. Once he was naked he settled on top of her in between her luscious thighs. He kissed her, ravished her, loved her until they were both spent out. As the embers of the candles gave out, he held her close to his body savouring the last bits of consiousness before sleep claimed his body. “I love you, my darling,” he exhaled and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind and tried my best to write something based on the last few days. I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
